1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of remote control and more particularly to a remote control device for controlling a plurality of functions on two or more similar devices such as automobiles or other vehicles.
2. History of Related Art
In the field of electronics, remote control devices are well known. Typically, remote control systems utilize infrared (IF) or radio frequency (RF) signals to operate an electronic device from a remote position. Typically, remote control systems are suitable for operating a single device such as a television or multiple devices of different types such as a television, VCR, DVD player, and cable box. Remote entry devices are also available to perform such functions as disabling security alarms and unlocking the doors and trunks of an automobile. Typically, these remote control devices have a size and bulk that is comparable to the automobile""s key to prevent the remote control device from being accidentally misplaced. It is becoming increasingly common for households to posses multiple vehicles, each of which is equipped with a remote entry system operated by a remote control device commonly referred to herein as a key fob or fob. In households that have more than one vehicle operated by a remote entry system, the size and bulk of the fobs can make it difficult for a single user to posses a fob for each of the household""s vehicles on a single key chain. Therefore, it would be desirable to implement a key fob or other suitable remote control device that operated a plurality of like devices such as automobiles or other vehicles. It would be further desirable if the implemented device were able to control a variety of functions for each of the devices. It would be still further desirable if the implemented device was not significantly more expensive than a conventional key fob.